Barabas
Barabas (バラバ Baraba) is a deadly killer choju and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Barabas is a bloodthirsty, brutal and barbaric opponent, preferring to use deadly brute force for combat and is very sadistic; laughing at his "weakened" foes and is overall very, very unpleasant. He loves causing destruction and being ordered to be sent out to kill heroes or other monsters; as he believes he was made to destroy. History Debut: Chicago Chaos Burning Osaka: Belial and the Choju Rampage!! Barabas appeared in Osaka where he was partnered with his fellow choju Vakishim to assist Ultraman Belial. Barabas appeared when he decaptitated a Naruton in two and then slashed his way and bulldozed through some Narutons. Barabas then ran up and did battle with Ultraman Ribut. arabas ran up to Ultraman Ribut, swinging down his sword hand across, slashing him; Ribut staggered back. Barabas then swung down his spiky tail towards Ribut, to which Ribut used his Protean Shield to block the oncoming hit. But then luckily, Gomora and Eleking appeared to help the Ultras! Eleking shocked Barabas from behind and began to combat against him. Eleking slammed into Barabas, shocking him with electrical currents, to which Barabas retaliated by breathing fire at Eleking. Barabas then created paralyzing flashes of light emitting from the sword on his head at Eleking. Eleking wrapped his tail around Barabas, starts to shock the living hell out of him. Barabas then swung his sword around Eleking wildly. Eleking screeched in pain from the hits and puts his hands on barbas head and started shocking him some more. Barabas then swung his spiky tail against Eleking's legs, tripping him over. Eleking then let go of Barabas and fired out a stream of light blades at Barabas; to which Barabas then breathed a stream of fire back against Eleking. As Golza went back into Belial's Giga Battle Nizer; Ultraman 80 then ran up and blasted his Saxium Ray at Barabas to help Eleking. Ultraman 80 shot a stream of red energy at Barabas along with Eleking's beam of lightning, defeating Barabas. Ultraman Belial then summoned both Barabas and Vakishim back into his Giga Battle Nizer for them to heal. Abilities * 'Flames: '''Barabas can emit a deadly stream of fire from his mouth. * '''Grappling Hook: '''Barabas can fire out a chained grappling hook from his mace hand, with his spiked hand serving as a tensor. This chain can then coil around an enemy's throat or body part. By pulling on the chain with his spiked hand, Barabas can stagger or trip opponents. However, this ability has a fatal flaw, in that if an opponent can dislodge the mace. * '''Sword Flashes: '''Barabas can create paralyzing flashes of light emitting from the sword on his head. * '''Sword Launch: '''The horn-like sword that adorns Barabas’ head is capable of launching from his head like a missile. While this sword is incredibly fast, opponents with swift reflexes can grab the sword in flight and wield it as a weapon of their own. * '''Tail: '''Barabas's tail splits into three pieces near the end of it. It can be used to strangle foes. Quotes Trivia * Barabas is one of Gallibon the Destroyer's favorite choju and Ultra kaiju. * Barabas was originally going to be sent along with Nova and Dorako to fight for his debut. While Nova was kept, Dorako was scrapped. * Barabas was probably named for the thief that Pontius Pilate was told to free instead of Jesus in the Christian Bible, Barabbas. * In the special ''Ginga the Live! Barabas appears along with many of the other Tyrant monsters (except Alien Icarus) to help host along with Gomora and Alien Godola. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Villains Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Insane Category:Assassin Category:Choju Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)